


A fairy tale !!!

by 20ella1980



Series: Rewritten [3]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: It will take place at some point in the far future/ AU /Future /, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20ella1980/pseuds/20ella1980
Summary: Sorry guys ,it only occurred  to me now that  the title was misspelled 😂!
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Series: Rewritten [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814908
Kudos: 12





	1. Welcome in life!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys ,it only occurred to me now that the title was misspelled 😂!

After Zero confessed to Jude that he didn't like relationsships, Jude told him to leave him alone. 

But while Zero is forced to withdraw, Jude's is already throwing himself into the next affair.

When Lucas asks if he would like to go out with him,Jude accepts without thinking.He wants to get Zero out of his head as quickly as possible. He and Lucas go out few times before ending up in the bed.  
During this time Zero gets a realization .He has to get Judes back as soon as possible. 

But what Zero didn't want to admit until now ,that Jude had a strong attraction for all the man around him.  
Jude could have anyone.But only wanted one,him .

This would be his first and only,that was clear to him. Shortly there after, Lucas had to go to Ohio for a few months to win the new customer.

When Leonel promises Jude a date with a renowned photographer Danny Mark in front of Zero's ears,Zero approaches Jude's and kisses him in front of everyone else. 

When suddenly a reporter shows up,Zero says to him"Yes ,we had an affair ,but a relationship from today"

"And so it is clear ,that this man is officially off the market as of today,so "hands off"if she doesn't don't want to mess with me.

Zero grinned his "Sex God Smile ",grabbed Jude's possessively and brought the speechless Jude away, which amazed Leonel even more . They went to Jude's office .But before Jude wanted to ask what that meant ,Zero pushed him to the door and locked it with a handle . 

He held Jude's face in one hand and unbuttoned his shirt with the other. 

"I want you, now "Zero whispered in Jude's ear.

Grabbed Jude's lower leg with both hands ,lifted hinter in the air into his lap. Jude let out a loud moan. 

"What got into you"he asked 

"You are mine ,is won't let anyone else get you"

Zero pressed his fingers even tighter into Jude's flesh ,sucked on his neck ,leaving thick hicky behind.

He put Jude briefly on the he floor, pulled Jude's and his own pants down ,picked him up again while he lent Jude to the door ,held him by the ass cheeks with both hands and managed to get into Jude's tight hole at the same time. Zeros cock now stuck into the air in its full splendor and size.

For Jude the whole thing was unexpected, he was trembling, moaning and was horny at the same time.

Zero pressed kisses on his lips that he had missed so much.  
He swung Jude in the air and lowered sharply on his cock. Jude clung to Zero's neck, hugging his brood back while Zero held Jude with one forearm under his ass,rocked him up and down in the air ,tore his cock up and down,and jerred Jude's cock around to reach the climax together. 

The two groaned so loudly that the whole building would probably have noticed if it hadn't been after 5 p.my  
With still loud screaming and moaning Zero came ,followed by Jude.  
His sperm well shot toward Zero's chest . He took a drop with a finger and tapped it on his tongue ,pulling Jude closer ,licking Jude's lips and palate with his own taste. 

The day later ,Zero stood in front of Jude's door with his suitcases packed and moved in with him  
Weeks passed ,Zero and Jude settled in well in Jude's apartment. Zero continued to play and train for his 3 championship ring, while Jude and Leonel continued to build the new arena.

He worked hard day after day. Suddenly he felt exhausted and drained . He had a headache, felt sick and even stayed home for a week . He also did his office work from there.  
Zero was slowly starting to worry seriously about Jude. 

He wanted Jude to finally got the doctor ,after he had refused for weeks and blamed the whole thing on the exhaustion from too much work. When Zero was getting ready for training in the morning ,he checked Jude apart .

"Are you still not feeling better"he asked and planted a kiss on Jude's forehead. 

"No "Jude replies. 

"Promise me that you will go to the doc right away or I'll drive you there"Zero almost threatened. 

"No,you don't need to ,install promise I'll go straight to you"

Jude wanted to go to the doc and vomited three times before he left the home.Stopping twice on the way there because he felt sick again.

Arriving at the doc half an hour late ,the doctor had various tests carried out. 

Zero ,who hasn't heard from Jude for hours ,just worried even more.

"What if he passed out and is now lying somewhere and needsaid help",or "he got sick on the way and had an accident "he thought. So many worries and thoughts shot through his mind . He rushed home.

When he got home,however ,he found the apartment empty.

Jude wasn't there .Zero was about to call Leonel when the lock turned and Jude entered, chalk white.

Before Zero could say anything, Jude stormed past him into the bathroom. Where Zero heard him vomit.

Jude came out slowly and sat down on the eage of the bed. Zero knelt down in front of him ,hugged his face tenderly with both hands ,strocked his cheeks with his thumbs back and forth.

"Have you been to the doctor ,you were gone for so long ,was worried that something had happened to you"Zero looked up at him in the eyes .

"What's wrong with you honey,what did doc say,are you sick,how serious is it?"

""Hey"said Zero ,gave Jude a kiss on the forehead ,"we can do it,we together ,ok?"

Now Jude looked down at him. 

"No, I'm not sick ",he said.

"What is it then ?"asked Zero impatiently. 

"I ...I'm Jude stuttered, I'm pregnant"

"Pregnant .."asked Zero, if he hadn't misheard .

"Yes "answered Jude.

Zero sat there stummed for a moment until he really realized what Jude's was telling him.

"But ,but that's great"said Zero,to Jude's astonishment.

"You are really happy" Jude asked anxiously. 

"But absolutely " 

"Hey,he said ,we live in 23rd century . It's no longer abnormal or extraordinary when a man becames pregnant. Just like two men or woman love each other, married or have kids"

THE YEAR 2230!!!

Zero got up ,pulled Jude up and kissed him. There was so much love and tenderness in his eyes. 

"There must be a little princess "said Jude.With your blue eyes and hair.

Or,said Zero "a little prince."

Can you imagine a Jude ,in a few months there will be three of us or stamping throughten apartment like two little feet. 

He thought for a moment "although "he said"we need a big house "

"There is still time for what "laughed Jude .

Zero protected and guarded his man. 

He pushed his way through so that Judes had to work less and Leonel should relieve him.

Zero cooked ,did the housework ,and did the shopping .

After the beginning of 2 trimesters ,Zero started looking for a home for himself and future smile family. With success. 

It was a big property located, a little outside L.A . Has a pool ,large Garden ,Kitchen,4 bathrooms, livingroom and 5 bedrooms.

He had it renovated and furnished, and they moved in. Shortly after wards everything seemed to disappear under Zero's feet.

Jude came back from Leonel andid took a shower. When Zero was about to bring the towels into the bathroom, Jude's phone rang. Zero answered .

"Hello "he said.

"Hello Zero"is there Jude" asked the oher.Zero recognized the voice. 

"Lucas ,what's up"

"I would like to speak to Jude "he said.

"He's in the bathroom now,what can I do for you"

"I just want to know if the baby is mine"said Lucas.

Zero who was standing by the window ,almost sagged to the floor. The silence lasted until Lucas asked if he was still there.

"How did you come up with this "asked Zero 

"Well, Lucas started ",the condom burst the last time we had sex with Jude . I didn't notice anything, but when I saw Jude in the arena today with a extraordinary curve on his stomach, I thought that it might be mine"

"If so ,I would like to take care of it"

"No"cut off Zero,It's not yours and hung up.

Zero heard the shower go off and waited for Jude to come out .Zero knew that excitement wasn't good for Jude,but he couldn't pretend that nothing happened. 

Jude came out of the bathroom ,wrapped in a towel around his waist. Until a moment ago ,Zero would have patted and kissed the sweet ball ,but now???

Zero had his back to hime and stared out the window. Jude walked over to his and wanted to hug him ,Zero threw his hands away and moved to the side.

"What's the matter"asked Jude

"Are you not in the mood?"

"When "asked Zero

"Now"Jude approaches him.

"I'm so horny for you baby"

"I'm not talking about sex,Jude"Zero replied .

"When did you want to tell me that"

"About what "Jude did not understand.

"Come on now,don't act stupid ,Lucas had just called "

"What did he want "Jude still pretend to be clueless. 

"Can't you imagine ,he wanted to know if the baby was from him and take care of it "

"Zero "Jude's was now in need of an explanation. We both wanted different things. I wanted a relationship, you didn't. 

"And then you jump straight into the new affair "Zero sounded angry and hurt at the same time.

"You're right"said Zero

Jude tried to hug him again.

"Please ,don't touch me "he said gruffly. 

"That you get Lucas comfort you by going to bed with him ,is one things .But that you have unprotected sex with him and don't find courage to tell me ,is another. 

Jude now tried to defend himself.

"You attacked me with kiss in the arena and the confession in front of the press. I couldn't have know something like this would happen. 

"We can do a paternity test as soon as the baby is born. I won't put it at risk for that long.

Zero got a big bag from closet and started packing things inside .

"What are you doing "asked Jude. 

"What does it look like ,I'm going ,i don't want to and can't stay here.I have to get out of here. I need time to digest everything"

"You can of course stay here in the house"

"I'll get in touch "with these words he went out.

Jude sat on the bed ,closed his eyes.He felt the first child movements.

Two days later they met again next the arena.

Jude and Leonel faced Zero.

"Hey"said Jude.

Zero just nodded to him. 

Leonel ,who realized that she was out of place ,apologized and left .  
"Where did you go "asked Jude.I'm. 

"With Terence and Jelena "

"Do you know "Jude's asked

"No ,not really " 

"You look pale"remarked Zero .

"I have to go to training now"

"Yeah,Leonel is waiting for me to"

Angry Leonel was already waiting in the office when Jude entered.

"What did he do to you again ,did he hurt you "she asked  
"I still have an offer to drive my car up his sweet ass"

Jude was ashamed. 

"None of that,it was me.I had an interlude with Lucas, after which we broke up and before we got back together with Zero"  
"Two days ago Lucas called and asked if the baby was his"

"What's the real problem "she asked .That Zero Lucas can't stand?

You weren't together, but you should have used prevention and told him .

Jude looked at his stepmom,that's exactly what he said.

After training, Terence and Jelena waited for Zero in the parking lot. 

"Hey bro"shouted Terence .We want to throw steaks on the grill tonight , or are you going to jude today"

"No "neither nor"doesn't want to miss the evening.

Terence hit him on the arm. "No excuses "

After dinner ,the three sat on the couch .Zero was about to get up and go upstairs when Jelena pulled him acknowledge down onto the couch.

"Hold on, stay here"she slipped away from Terence and pushed Zero between them.

"Yes ,mom"

Now the three laughed.

"It'll be all right bro",you will see,you love each other. I believe even more than Jelena and I love each other. 

On the one hand Zero was worried about Jude, he looked sick more and more often ,but on the other hand his pride didn't let him came over to Jude. 

Zero sat in his room in the evening.Jelena offered him to stay as long as he wanted.

He missed Jude ,his body,heat cuddling and sex. Since Jude became pregnant, he was even hotter on him. It made him so sexy with the ball belly.

How much he would now like to stroke and kiss Jude's growing belly.

"But,no"he thought to himself.He doesn't came crawling.

Jude was already beginning of the third trimester.

Zero wanted to go to her home to get some things. 

He drove ,wondering what to say or not ,but it turned out differently than expected. 

When he got to her house,he saw a stranger car parked in the driveway. He turned the corner and stopped.

Jude stood in the doorway while he was talking to Lucas.

Zero couldn't even blame Lucas .He even thought he was very manly,that he would look good on his baby.  
But ,Zero won't show that. 

Lucas will cause them stress and problems often enough for a long time to come.

Jude looked tired and sick. Zero stood listening to them both. 

"What are you doing here, Lucas "Jude asked ,noticeably annoyed. Haven't you got me enough. 

"I'll take care of our baby and you ,where you are alone now"

"Who says that the baby is yours,and that I'm alone now?"

Lucas waded to step forward to touch the stomach."May i..

Before Jude could say anything, Zero came around the corner.

"Don't be bothered ,I just wanted to get some things"

Jude was angry with Lucas ,he severed everything up again.

Lucas said"if you need help,in have time"

"Do you already know whether it will be a girl or a boy"

Zero finished packing ,took the bags and went back .

"You can go on "he said "I'm gone again"

Jude was about to collapse. He slammed the door and sank to the floor.

Weeks passed ,Jude had to go through everything alone.But he is aware of his guilt.

He still didn't know the child's gender,and the baby room was nowhere near ready.It will not be long.  
The date for the cesarean section was already set.  
But everything turned out differently. 

Leonel called Jude ,when he didn't answer,she drove to his house.  
She came in with her spare key after ringing several times ,and found him in his room.He was lying in bed and was glowing .

She immediately called on ambulance. Arrived at the hospital Jude was shoved straight into the operation room and was preparing for the operation. 

Leonel called Zero ,who was in training.She spoke to him on mailbox.

"Hello Zero,please call me back,Jude is in hospital.

When his training ended and he showered and changed, Zero switched his phone back on.

He heard the message from Leonel and ran to his car when he almost ran over Jelena.

"What's the matter" she asked

"Leonel tried to contact me three times ,Jude's is isn't the hospital"

"But isn't the appointment for three weeks ,she asked excitedly. 

"Actually yes,but I don't remember either, I avoided himy for months."

"Come on ,I'll drive you there,you can hardly stand"

Once at the hospital, Leonel passed up and down the hall.

"Leonel "greeted Jelena.

Zero didn't know how it happened to him.

"What happened "he asked.  
"I found him at home,he was burning up,he is now out of operation ".

Zero looked at her.

"It's a boy"she said.

Zero stepped into the room .Jude lay in bed ,exhausted from surgery and anesthesia, and slept. Next to it was the cradle with a small a bundle in it.  
He was amazed at these little fingers and feet. Wrinkled and pink alike.

The boy tried to open his eyes. When Jude's finally woke up,he looked at Zero ,who was standing next to bed.

"Hey"he got out.

"Leonel called me "said Zero.

"It's a boy"said Jude.

"What's his name"asked Zero.

"Brent "replied Jude. You can now take a paternity test and in a few days you will know"

"I don't need one"he said. 

Jude expected the worst, Zero turning around and walking away.  
He looked at the boy ,these steel blue eyes and Zero's nature blond hair. What he looked like as a baby.

He picked up the little boy up from the cradle.

"I don't need a test"he repeated again. "It's in may arms"

"Welcome in life ,Brent Gideon Kinkade Marshall "Zero pressed a kiss on Brent's cheek as tears ran down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry"he said to Jude as he bent over him and touched his lips for the first time in a long time.

"No, I'm sorry ,no more lies from now on"Jude's said when Leonel and Jelena came in.

Zero turned to the two woman .His whole face was beaming.

"I have a son "he said proudly. "May I introduced, Brent Gideon Kinkade Marshall "

He bent down to Jude again and asked "you are going to marry me now"?

"Yes",I will marry you . But ,first we have to set up the baby room. I haven't done anything yet.

Jude has to stay in the hospital with Brent for a full week.  
Zero comes to him every day ,before and after the training and of the two visit.

He spend another minute without them.  
On the day Jude and Brent are released, Zero comes to the hospital with Leonel ,Jelena and Terence together. 

The press that is already in front of it goes crazy with joy to see the first offspring of the Devils owner.

Since Leonel becames Jude's maid of honor ,Jelena insits on becoming Brent's godmother .

During the drive ,Jude thinks out loud what they need.

Baby cot  
Clothes  
Stroller  
Room furnished and much more.

When they pull up in front of their house ,Jude is surprised.  
There are blue ballons on the gate and banner "it's a babyboy "

The gate opens and Zero kissed Jude and said thanks.

When they enter the house ,Jude and Brent go into their bedroom. Next to is the room that the baby room should be.

"Brent Gideon "was written in blue on the door.Jude's opens the door and leaves his mouth open.  
The room was painted and papered in soft blue and white tones and furnished. There is a babybed,changing table ,stroller and much more.

The wardrobe is quilting with clothes . A giant teddy bear and more ballons. Jude with Brent on his arm steps closer to the changing table ,he sees something red lying there a small baby jearsey, mini Chucks .

"A welcome gift from Devils family "said Zero.

"That's so cute of the boys and girls",Jude's almost cried .

"Welcome home Brent Gideon "said Zero.

In her bedroom there was a cradle next to the bed.

"When did you do all this ,you were training every day and then with us"Jude wondered.

"At night "he said.

"You are most important men in my life now"he smilled at Jude. 

"You too "Jude replied ,pulling Zero closer into a kiss while holding Brent between them.


	2. I want more!!!

Two years later. 

Tomorrow is Brent's second birthday. While Jude stayed at home with Brent ,Zero went shopping.  
When he comes back later,he'll be upset.

He went into the store .Zero had a very long list of things he needed.A sales assistant came up to him.  
"Can I help you "she asked.

"Yes,very much"he replied.

My son is celebrating his second birthday tomorrow. I pretty much need everything. Table,wall decorations,confetti,balloons,Hellium.

Then look for a present too. 

"Are you looking for something in particular "she asked again.

"Yes,I'm looking for a basketballhoop to set up and a ball with it.  
And please wrap it up.

Zero was just filling the shopping cart with mot deco items when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Zero"called Lucas.

"Lucas"said Zero through gritted teeth. What are you doing here"Zero asked.

"I'm looking for a little present for my nephew "

"Here and now,of all places "Zero looked at him suspiciously. 

"And you,how is Jude"?

"We are fine ,thank you"

"You ,he said to Lucas ,"I've got a lot to do ,it's our sons birthday tomorrow "

Lucas looked at him and said"tell me ,are you really sure that he's your son, I mean ,did you take a paternity test "?

"I don't need one"said Zero .

Who used to be a bad boy and fought himself ,now measured his fists together so as not to hit Lucas.

Zero was happy to have everything stowed in the shopping cart and paid while the asshole was still standing next to him.

"Good luck with getting the present "Zero said without looking at him.

He was about to go out side when he turned around and said "you excuse me,my husband and my son are waiting.

Zero got into the car and sat there for a while. 

When he came home half an hour later with presents stowed away,he came shot into the house as if bitten by a pittbul.

He ran in briefly, but before Jude could say anything, he was gone again.

"Zero "called Jude.

No answer.

20 minutes later he came back to where Jude with Brent in his arms looked at him and still knew what was going on. 

He holding a white envelope. 

Brent,who had recently gotten up from his midday nap,held out his hands to Zero.

"Dada"he laughed and squeaked. 

"Come here my little boy"he accepted his son.

"Where have you been"Jude asked.

Zero walked over to the livingroom with Brent and the envelope. 

Jude looked at him perplexed. "What do you have "he asked his husband.

"You can guess three times ,who i met while shopping"he looked up at Jude.

"Lucas "said Zero ,taking out the chopsticks to take saliva from him and Brent.

"I wanted time hit him"Zero said angrily. 

Jude watched his husband moisten the chopsticks with saliva and repack them.

He looked at him ,his heart seemed to be beating loudly. 

"You still doubt, huh"?

"No,not a bit ,but I want to rub it under the nose of this cock in black and white that Brent is not his.I want him to finally disappear from our lives .And forever.I don't want him to ambush Brent anytime soon and say he's his son.

Zero taped the envelope shut .handed Jude back to Brent and said "two days ,then the asshole will know".

He pulled Jude closer and pressed his lips against Jude's. 

He reassured Jude "I don't need a test,Jude". I know he's "MY"son.

The next day came. Brent's second birthday. 

Jude was up early and drove to the pastry shop to pick up Brent's cake.

While Zero slept with Brent.  
Grandma Lionel was to came,Asha and Derek with their daughter ,as well Brent's godmother Jelena and Terence.

Jude picked up the cake ,blew up balloons ,decorated the garden and the house before waking up his loved one.

"Good morning ,daddy"Jude smiled at Zero.

"You too,dad"Zero pulled his man down closer to him and kissed him passionately. 

Jude looked next to Zero at Brent ,which was just waking up.At this sight, his heart meant became warm.

Brent was the imagine of Zero.He could see them sleeping forever.

When Zero went down with Brent ,he was surprised. The house ,the garden and the table were already perfect.

"When did you do all this "asked Zero, holding Brent up and putting him in his chair.

The little one sat and ate his cereal ,just like his daddy.

Jude grinned "I picked up the birthday cake"

"Why didn't you wake me up "he said.

You slept so sweetly ,didn't want to wake up.

Hours later ,Lionel appeared,followed by Asha and Derek with their daughter Jazzy.  
Then Jelena and Terence who laughed at Jelena because otherwise she needed a lot of time to get ready,but not when it came to Brent.

Asha ,who was pregnant with her second child ,was delighted with the generous barbecue a la Zero.

Lionel was waiting more for the chocolate cake.

When it was the turn of the gifts ,Zero shoulded Jelena and Terence, tending to be about them.

They bought Brent a mobile children's Porsche ,a mini version of what Zero once gave to Jude.

"You shouldn't buy him something so expensive"said Zero.  
Both Zero and Jude want Brent to be humble even if they have the money.

He shouldn't became a snob and appreciate the value of money. 

What Zero couldn't say about himself ,his gifts to Jude had surpassed everything else.

During this time ,the kids go with Lionel to unpack the rest of presents.

Jude noticed that what was coming soon when he wanted to move towards the kitchen ,Zero grabbed his hand and turned to himself.

"What now"he throught.

He suddenly smiled as he remembered last year, their first wedding anniversary. 

~~~Flashback ~~~

Jude's POV 

A year ago.

We celebrated Brent's first birthday a week ago.Our,mine and Zero's greatest gift from heaven.  
In a few days, however we'll have to part for a long two weeks.

The Devils go on a game tour through several states.

These will be the toughest days for us since Brent was born.Tonight, they're going to take the team bus.  
Zero would love to stay here,but he's the captain now.

I'm preparing something to eat while Zero goes to the shower and changes.  
In an hour he has to appear in the arena parking lot.

I'm sitting at the table with Brent when Zero joins us.

I see how difficult it is for Zero to leave us alone. After eating ,he gets up ,gets his bag and is ready to go.

Zero pulls me closer with his hands and pressed his lips to mine.

"I'll miss you guys"he said,"but I call every day"

"That is the least "I answer him.

Zero blends down and picks up Brent.

Squeezed him tight and gives him a smack on the cheek ,tickles him with his three days beard and makes him giggle.

Only now did the boy understand that his father was leaving.

Zeros heart hurt when Brent started crying. 

I'll take it from you.

Zero kissed both of us again,walked out the door with a crying child in the background.

But I knew how to calm Brent down quickly. I sat with him on the couch, played the Zero basketball game.

Brent calmed down as he watched the Devils play.Pointed with his little finger "daddy"

We talked to each other on the phone every day,and watched every game live.

Just a few days honey,then we'll see you again,said Zero on the phone.

What he didn't know, I had a little surprise in store for him ,on our first wedding day.

It won't be easy to hide this as Zero threatened me on the phone to eat me when he gets back.

Suddenly a notification came. I opened it,it was from Jelena. 

I opened the message ,it was an image file.

A big smile covered my face. Zero slept in the bus seat,hugging a huge white teddy bear, in human size.

Below she wrote "someone is starred "

An hour later ,i heard a bus pull up.

~~~Zero's POV ~~~

We were finally in Los Angeles. Finally pull up in front of our house.I wish ,I couldn't wait anymore,so I decided to pick up my car at the arena tomorrow. 

I stormed off the bus with my huge buddy.That's when I saw him.  
Jude stood at the door with a sleepe look.

It was long after midnight. Brent had slept in his crib for hours ,he supposed. 

The two burned like a fire. Zero buried Jude's face in his hands and pulled into a long kiss.  
Jude was his oxygen, without whom he would die.

He licked Jude's lips,ran a hand over his back under his shirt and immediately felt a considerable hardness in Jude's boxer.

"I want you baby"Zero whispered in Jude's ear. I missed you so much and my babyboy .

"Bedroom"Jude pulled Zero up.

They went up,but first Zero opened the door to the nursery and looked after his son.

"I missed him so much "he whispered again.

Bent down quietly over the bed and kissed Brent on the forehead.

Jude was now pulling him backwards ,towards her room,kissing each other continuonsly.  
Zero pushed Jude onto the bed and gave him his cheeky grin.

"I promised you, I'd finish yourself today "he asked .

He covered Jude's body with his own took off Jude's shirt nibbled and licked his nipples. Zero teased him,which made Jude whine . 

"Zero ..please ..fuck me..,moaned and begged Jude.

The latter said nothing ,instead began to slide his tongue downwards ,from Jude's neck over his stomach ,down to his groin.

Zero got up briefly undressed.He was now completely naked with his hand cock sticking up in the air.

Jude continued to lie on his back ,in his boxers trembling and moaning with excitement. 

Zero devoured him meanwhile with his eyes. Kneeled in front of Jude on the bed,turned him on his stomach and pulled Jude's ass towards him by the hips. Bent down over him ,his birthmark on his neck just invited to suck it .Zero's tail pressed against Jude's groin.

Jude's palate went back and forth with his tongue. He continued to beg "Zero ...please,fuck me ..

"Should i,really "asked Zero teasingly. 

"Turn around "he ordered.

Jude rolled over on his stomach again and stuck his bum in the air.

Zero knelt Jude on his left cheek ,which made his scream briefly. 

"Ahhh"Jude exclaimed.

"Did I hurt you baby"he asked .

Bent over his husband ,wanted to pull his boxer down to give him a kiss on the spot.

When he caught something back."What the fu..."He saw a tattoo. A little devil with a large inscription "BERO"underneath. 

Jude held his breath briefly ,worried what Zero would say.

"What did you do that "he asked .

Jude,who was about to explode ,begged to clear it up later and finally to fuck him.

"You can guess what it stands for "asked Jude. "Come on now,finally fuck me "

"But just to be clear ,that's not cleared up yet"said Zero and pressed a gentle a kiss on the tattoo cheek.  
Got a condom and lube from the night drawer, pulled the rubber over his cock ,and squeezed some lube into his hand. Slid it slowly over the shaft ,pushed the head of his cock against Jude's hole and pushed in.

Jude groaned his name "Zero ..fuuuuck"

While this pushed in and out. "Oh baby,I'll fuck you all night"Zero screamed and pushed in even faster .

"Harder,deeper"now demanded Jude.

Zero grabbed Jude's hands ,held them like reins behind his back,and advised him to set the pace.He pushed even harder,deeper.

Gripped Jude's hands even tightly in his own,preventing Jude from touching himself.

"I want you to come untouched"  
"It will be your punishment for exploring your "My"ass to a stranger "groaned Zero.

Jude was now begging for forgiveness "it was here,he tattooed it here"slipped him.

Which called for even more retribution from Zero.  
He pulled his cock out briefly, waited a few seconds ,thrust back inside.Became slower and slower ,changed the angle and pushed faster and deeper,hit even more of Jude's prostate. 

Jude whined ,Zero should let him come. "No"said the latter. You will have to come like this today",a devilish glow stood in his eyes.

He noticed the Jude briefly, both about coming and about to explode. 

"Please leave me Zero ,can't anymore"

"That turn you on ,doesn't it Jude"he asked

He still held the reins tightly with his hands ,was short of hosing himself ,bent over Jude,licked his auricle,which brought him to the edge ,and bit him on the neck.

This brought both of them to the edge again,Jude felt that his cock was rock hard as sperm ropes shot out.

Zero noticed this. "You horrny bastard"he said before he emptied himself into the condom.  
Pulled his cock out,knotted it and threw it towards the trash can. 

Jude was sweaty and broken ,but happy. Jude wanted to get up and clean himself up ,but Zero said "stay there"

Jude was still on his stomach. Zero strocked his back tenderly while he kissed Jude gently and wet.  
When a Jude said"we should repeat that"

Zero grinned "absolutely " I didn't hurt you ,though he worried about the bite and the reins.

Jude turned on his back again and Zero saw that Judes tail was hard again. He looked at Zero "shall we,he pointed down at his cock ,"one more lap"?

"I have a better idea"Zero winked at his husband. Took Jude's cock in his hand slid it up and down several times ,slowly the shaft and let it disappear into his mouth.  
Jude leaned his head back hoppily. "Oh yeah baby"he moaned.

Zeros mouth went up and down,teasing his little slit with the tip of his tongue. Zero's eyes were closed as he sucked and licked on Jude's tail,but he could still feel Jude's gaze on him.

It was Jude's chance,grabbing Zero by the hair and slapping him harder,faster and deeper on his cock"Take it baby"he groaned. 

Now Jude looked down when he met Zero's gaze,his eyes darkening. Zero took Jude's legs and bent them ,running his thumb over Jude's lips.Jude parted his lips, touched his thumb with the tip of his tongue . Now he put his thumb in his mouth, let Jude suck it,wet it.

Then he pulled it away,took it to Jude's hole,teased him while he continued to suck his cock.

He circled Jude's little pink hole with his right finger ,teased him,pushed it in and out ,dipping it deeper and deeper each time ,adding two more fingers ,now touching Jude's prostate and bringing him to the edge.

Well ,he changed hands. Now he ran his right over Jude's cock while his lips pressed against Jude's hole.

The tip of his tongue teased the little bundle, pushed himself in. "I'm going to fuck you with my tongue, Jude"growled Zero.

Jude's breath got faster and heavier. "Baby,Zero ..I'll. .come ..

Zero moved his tongue even faster now,his hand strocking the cock.When Jude was about to cum ,Zero put it back in his mouth, sucked one ...two..

Jude tried to pull back ,but he held on tightly. Jude came into his mouth, Zero swallowed everything down to the last drop.  
Jude pulled him up ,pressing their mouths together. "That was hot "said Zero now.

~~~Flashback end~~~

Jude's stood in front of Zero's and had to smile.He took Jude's hand ,looked deep into his eyes and said"You and Brent ,you are the best thing that could have happened to me in my life "

I want you to know every day how much "I love you",Zero held out a little box to Jude.

"For the best husband and dad". Jude pulled the bow ,opened the box ,and froze..."A...R...

Inside was a Rolex. A special production. It was made of pure gold , was adorned with diamonds and still held a little secret. Jude took it out of the box. "May i"asked Zero,pulled the watch over Jude's wrist ,pushed the dial to the left and it slipped up.

There where two small photo ,one of him and Jude,the other of the three of them.

Jude gasped for breath "you ...you so crazy ,Zero ,that must have cost a fortune "

When Jelena answered "who is making expensive presents now,huh" .Whereupon she rolled her eyes. 

Four weeks later ,another important even took place.It was Jude's and Zero's second wedding day. But until then waited Zero to the test to choke it in Lucas ,then it was finally there.

Zero wanted to go to the zoo,with Jude and Brent. "We'll make a short detour "said he.

Just before they reached Lucas agency ,Jude said to him"don't let him provoke you babe"

Zero got out of the car and went into the building where Lucas office and his agency were located.He walked down the hallway that he knew all too well.When he got to Lucas 'door ,Zero knocked and stepped in without waiting.

"Zero"said his former agent.

"Save yourself that "growled the baller. He took the envelope out of his pocket and held it out to Lucas.

"What is that"did Lucas cluessly. 

"Brent is not your son "the baller signed off. 

"Or maybe not yours ,who knows who Jude's fucked everything in L.A"

"Seriously Zero"he asked .

That's why you come here to tell me that?

I knew you were insecure ,or our last conversation won't leave you alone ,huh?grinned Lucas.

Zero clenched his fists.

If you were so sure ,you wouldn't have given a shit what told you in the shop.

"I want you to finally disappear from our lives .Once and for all.

Lucas had a devilish smilled on his face.

"Although "he continued, let me refresh my memory"

The night ...no,the nights with Jude ,were as hot as hell itself.

Zero pulled himself together while the bastard Lucas continued to provoke him. 

Jude couldn't get enough of me and my cock.He was so hot,and soooo tight ,like a virgin,moaning ,sweating and calling out my name. 

One more word Lucas and you are died.

"Are you threatening me"Lucas got dangerously close to Zero.

"That was the best sex i had"

He came now from the side and whispered in the ear of the baller "and he sucked my cock sooo hot.The best blowjob I've got"

How about if we share that.Jude, I mean.

I wouldn't mind a threesome,he grinned.

Zero could not hold back any longer ,grabbed the asshole by the collar and slammed on the door. 

"You should have seen him" Lucas continued even though Zero was dangerously close to him ,"as he stood on his knees in front of me and I nailed him from behind.

A fists flew into Lucas 's nose and started bleeding.  
The next blow hit Lucas in the chest ,but only because someone grabbed Zero by the shoulder from behind.

"Jude"Lucas croaked and groaned and stood upright again.

"Tell him Jude how hot it was with us"

"Zero ,let's go",Jude asked him Don't let him poke you ,and you need anything but bad publicity now.

When Jude's came out of Lucas office ,followed by Zero, Lucas whispered "you'll regret that . 

"He's still mine"

Zero realized the importance of this late ,much late.

~~~Zero's POV in Lucas office~~~

I stand in front of his office ,my heart is racing .I knock and step in without waiting.

"Zero"he says.

If I see him,I'll be sick. This scam had sex with Jude ,my husband,just the idea,  
of what if he had been Brent's father ....brrr

But I know it's not like that. I want him to understand that and leave us,my family alone.

Lucas empty and at the same time devilish expression, it drives me mad with anger.

When I hold the test in front of his nose,is have to pull myself together even though my fists are already clenched. 

When he started talking about himself and Jude ,i should have hacked him by then.

My common sense told me that I had no right to be angry.I finally let him stand ,we weren't in a relationship and he could do whatever and with whom he wanted.But still ,jealousy drove me deeper and then Lucas provocations.

"I know ,I promised Jude to hold me back",but this asshole he took it to extremes. 

Jude standing on his knees ,moaning and sweaty ,stood before my eyes. How two dirty hands grabbed his broad hips and fucked him.

I pushed Lucas against the door with all my might. The first blow hit him in the face and his nose began to bleed.

He was about to stand upright when Jude walked in and prevented me from slapping him one more time in his fucking face.

Now that Jude was almost standing in front of him ,i was in my head back.

Lucas stood leaning against his office door,while Jude knelt in front of him and sucked his cock,while Lucas hand got tangled in his brown hair and hit his head back and forth ,a feeling of nausea came over me.

When we walked out of the office with Jude,Lucas had whispered something that I only gave meaning to late on. 

Today is his second wedding day.

This time Zero was up early and let his husband sleep.

He got up ,woke Brent up,got himself and his son ready, and drove to Lionel,who was eagerly awaiting them

When she opened the door,she beamed in both ears.

"Hello Lionel"

"Hallo Zero"greeted him the mother in law. She stretched out her hands and took Brent.

"Happy wedding day ,darling"

"Thank you Lionel"

I'll tell Jude's about you too. And that's okay if Brent stays until tomorrow "?

Lionel smiled "we're going to have a lot of fun, the two of us, won't we"she kissed the little boy on the cheek.

You stay with grandma.

"Grandma "repeated Brent.

Zero had to smile.He after all,she was only 10 years older than himself.

"What do you have planned "she asked curiosly.

First have breakfast in bed ,then maybe do some shopping and eat sushi in the evening. 

I have reserved a seat in Napa.

Then there is something for dessert at home.

"But no details please"laughed Lionel.

"I'm going to shock Jude's tonight"he winked at her.

Kissed Brent goodbye. 

"I have to go back before Jude wakes up and finds the house empty.

When he got home,Jude appeared to be still asleep. So he quickly gathered breakfast on a tray and brought it to the bed.

Fresh orange juice, Cronats with salmon caviar and fresh coffee,the aroma of which roused Jude.  
He opened his eyes. 

"Good morning husband "Zero smilled at him.

"You too wifey"Jude replied .How long did it sleep "he asked.

Brent is probably already up and hungry.

"Brent is with Lionel,and stays there overnight. Which means we have the whole day and night just to ourselves. 

Jude looked at him . There was that devilish glow in his eyes again. 

"What are you going to do "Jude asked ,frightened of what was to come.

First we have breakfast. Zero kissed Jude.Then we go shopping .Another kiss. In the evening I reserved a table in Napa.

"Is that all "Jude wondered sarcastically. 

"Yes"grinned Zero.

It was like that.Breakfast was followed by extensive shopping, followed by eating sushi in Napa.

The journey home was rather calm.

Zero burned on the lips what he would like to do with Jude everything here and now but pull himself together. Half an hour later ,they arrived home and as soon attacked Jude's as if there was no tomorrow. 

He pushed him against the door,grumped his face with both hands, slammed his mouth on Jude's mercilessly opened his shirt and drove Jude's stomach down.

Fell on his knees in front of Jude. When he tried to open Jude's zipper.he suddenly stopped.

"No"he said,bringing horror to Jude's face. 

"Not here "Zero took his husband up inow his lap "bedroom"

Once at the top ,Zero threw him on the bed.

Jude didn't know what happened to him while Zero slowly took off his shirt ,which turned Jude on even more.

Unfastened his trousers, but didn't take them off,crawled on the bed,knelt over Jude ,held his hands over his head firmly in the grief ,while the other slowly moved towards Jude's groin.

He knew Jude's weak points very well,teased him,licked his auricle, softly whispered his name,almost made him cry with despair.

Zero's tongue licked and nibbled alternately on the left and now on right nipple ,which made Jude moan and whine.

"Zero please ,stop teasing me and finally take me"Jude pleaded.

"Look in the drawer ,I bought new condoms"

Zero looked at his husband ,crawled up to him again and whispered in his ear "I want another baby"

"Are you sure "Jude asked 

"Yes ,daddy ",I am. We do it pretty well .Make beautiful babies,Zero said.

But this time everything will be different, I'll be there ,for you and the baby.

I'm so foolish as to have missed this on Brent that I so doubted.

"Turn on your side honey"

Jude did not let himself be told twice ,turned his side while Zero spooned himself up at him from behind.

This time it was less wild than when Brent was conceived .

Jude reached his hand back to Zero turned his head halfway to him and sucked on his lips.

Zero squeezed some lube on his fingers"I'll open you up slowly "he whispered. Circled his thumb around Jude's hole ,stuck it in and out,brought in the second and third. Pumped the three of them in ,stretched the hole until he found the little hot bundle ,he pressed against Jude's prostate again and again.

Now he got his fingers out again,put some lube on his cock and pushed in into Jude's hole. 

"Ahhh"Jude groaned .

"You're so tight baby"Zero replied . They slowly circled their hips.Zero's finger touched Jude's lips .He took three of them in his mouth, sucked and sucked on them.

Her hips circled in time with her moan.Zero angled Jude's leg slightly, pushed it even deeper,whispered "I love you baby" and broke Jude even more into ecstasy. 

Zero pushed faster now ,he was short of cum. "baby...I. .come..

"Come inside"

Zero emptied with a cry in the Jude .Spit in his hand and started jearking off Jude.

Slowly pulled his cock out of Jude,laid Jude on his back and sucked his cock until he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In every fairytale, good fights against evil. It is not different in this one.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a one shot ,but while I was working in had an idea for sequel or another chapter ..or two..


End file.
